


Do the cooking by the book

by Robin_in_a_hoodie



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_in_a_hoodie/pseuds/Robin_in_a_hoodie
Summary: Frank and Chloe  make a cakeOr: can you get cavities from two fictional friends baking together? This fanfiction author says yes. Also chocolate.
Relationships: Frank Sawyer & Chloe Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Happy Birthday Marcus





	Do the cooking by the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefigureinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/gifts).



> Happy birthday you funky lil' talented child  
> Or :0 not a child, for today! You age yet again

"... And… two cups of chocolate chips."  
"Sounds like a lot of chocolate chips for a cake."  
"It is! But it makes for such a gooie cake." Chloe hit the rim of the bowl with her spoon, making sure to get as much of the batter back in it.  
"You're the expert," Frank said with a soft smile, spilling the chips into the cup and then into the mix.  
"Expert," Chloe rolled her eyes. There was the soft stream of memories of her making the cake for Sam's birthday, the brownie baking with Adam and Caleb when they needed to be distracted from school, bribing Mark to do things with homemade cookies… "well, I guess I might have some experience."  
Frank just smiled silently, mixing the chips into the dark, chocolatey goodness in the bowl. He wished he could taste some of it, but-  
"Frank, raw batter is dangerous!" He was reminded quickly, before saying a word.  
"I know, I know, but it's also very good. You know, back when I was a boy-"  
"Oh my god Frank you're not even that old-"  
"My grandma would let me lick the spoon clean, and nothing ever happened to me."  
"Still, I don't think taking the risk is smart."  
"Chloe," he was suddenly serious, putting the bowl away. "Have you ever licked a spoon of cake batter?"  
"I… when I was a kid, I guess, but it can't be worth it."  
"Try it?"  
"Frank!"  
"What? Really, it's good for the soul." He gave her the wooden spoon, covered on all sides with rich, thick batter. "Trust me, it's good for you."  
"Salmonella isn't good for people!"  
"But this is."  
Chloe let her eyes roll yet again, then took the spoon and gave it a hearty lick. "Mm… Okay. You were right. This is. Amazing."  
"I know," he hummed, grabbing a spechula and pouring the thick batter into the round tin.  
They stayed like that, silently working and licking spoons respectively while the rain outside and the distant thoughts of people living their lives painted this soft image in their minds, like letting water colors bloom all over a page, they didn't need to think about it too much to get something beautiful. 

It didn't take long before they found themselves on the couch, cuddled, with freshly baked cake slices on the table between them and the TV.  
Their Chicago apartment wasn't big, but it fit them well. They painted a colorful mural on the wall behind the screen and hung some photos, and most the people who saw them liked them better than whatever was actually playing on the TV itself.  
That being said, both of them appreciated a good historical documentary. Maybe they spent too much time with Sam, but if it were thanks to her they should probably thank her. This one was a recommendation from Adam, based on some old archeological findings from Lebanon, with the most amazing shot composition both of them saw in a while.  
Chloe didn't need to see Frank's quick sketch, she saw in his head the image of three characters on this ethereal background of soft, light clouds kissed with yellow from the sun on the bluest sky, that low horizon opening up into vest eternal-  
He looked at her.  
"Wanna show me?"  
"You probably saw it…" in your head, she thinks she heard, or maybe she completed for him?  
"Hi, an idea is different then a sketch."  
He nodded a bit, admitting to himself that she's right more than to her, and he showed her the rugh gray lines, curvy and soft on the yellow paper of the notebook Caleb gave him for his birthday a while back.  
"Why the pride?" She heard his thoughts echo, over and over.  
"Your lines are very intentional." She couldn't hold herself back from answering. "Like. Steady. Your hands are getting so much better. I love seeing it."  
"It's so much thanks to you."  
She couldn't tell if that was a thought or if he actually said it, but it didn't matter.  
"It's you, Frank, it's all you. You're doing such an amazing job…" she tried her best not to trail off after every string of little "bless you" and "you're so wonderful" and a million other non verbal but obvious "I love you"s he always seemed to send her way. Not romantic, not anything, just pure love to her. He loved her.  
"Hi, Frank," she cuddled closer up, putting her head on his shoulder.  
"Hm?" He put him arm around her shoulders.  
"I love you, too."  
She didn't need to mind read to hear the softest smile anyone has ever thought inside of their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still older then you also you and everyone else being my children isn't age related so expect nothing to change


End file.
